


[Podfic] Blame it on the Viscum album

by consulting_smartass



Series: Holiday Podfics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, Christmas, and poisonous plants: what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Blame it on the Viscum album

**Author's Note:**

  * For [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blame it on the Viscum album](https://archiveofourown.org/works/625688) by [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop). 



 

Length: 24:11  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ey3m1izochecnbo/Blame+it+on+the+Viscum+album+-+thirdbird.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/blame-it-on-the-viscum-album-thirdbird) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/blame-it-on-viscum-album) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Call It Off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGHKHanHBB4) \- Tegan & Sara (instrumental cover)

 


End file.
